Hand held electrical apparatuses are generally provided with a handle which is fixed with respect to the apparatus, that is, nonremovable with respect to the rest of the apparatus. Further, such handles generally contain either a permanently mounted electrical cord therein or means for plugging an electrical cord into one side of the handle while the other side of the handle is separately adapted to and fixed to the remainder of the electrical apparatuses.
In certain electrical apparatus, such as in an apparatus known as the AT&T Microhmeter used for the precision nondestructive testing of metals, it is desirable to use a handle which is adapted to accept a variety of test probes at one end of the handle and an electrial cord at the other end of the handle. Through working with such testing apparatus it has also been discovered that it is desirable to employ a handle such that the test probe and/or the electrical cord may be inserted in either end of the handle, interchangeably, or whereby the handle may accept two electrical cords, one at each end of the handle, one cord being coupled to a test probe at the end opposite that attached to the handle, thus allowing infinite combinations of operator positions.